Mugen: Shadow Tales
by Jamori
Summary: This is my first fan fic. It's about Mugen's adventures when he was young, leading up to the events with Kohza and Mukuro. It's pretty good in my opinion. Tell me what you think.
1. Episode 1: Tale of The Sword

_This is my first Fan Fic. It's about Mugen and his life on Ryuukyuu. I hope you guys like it, but if you don't just because you're a hater bite me! I'm always open to constructive critism though. It takes place in episode 14 when he was betrayed by his former partner Mukuro and is floating in the water remembering his past. Remember this is a fan-fic so you might see some slight changes in Mugen's pass and things I added._

As Mugen laid in the water after being betrayed by Mukuro the second time, his life slowly began to flash before his eyes. He went back to as far as he could remember.

He was a kid, still the age of ten. He stood over this other kid, maybe a few years older than him holding a broken wooden katana, in an alley way.

"Give it back!" Mugen yelled as the kid laid crying and scared on the dirt floor.

"Take it!" the kid said throwing a small bag of money at Mugen, then quickly getting up and running away. "I don't want your dirty money anyway!". The small bag bounced off of Mugen's chest and hit the floor. Mugen picked up and stuck his tongue out at the kid who was running away.

"You better run!". Mugen turned around and started to walk back to the streets of Ryuukyuu. Ryuukyuu was where exiled criminals were sent. Crime wasn't a rare thing there. Mugen was orphaned when he was young and lived off the streets, raising himself, and caring for no one. He's recently been saving up money to buy a real sword. He didn't have anything special in mind, he just wanted it to be real metal, not wooden.

He was taken in by a gang, called "Red Kyuubi", as an errand boy. They paid him little, but being the kid he was he didn't care. Money was Money and soon he would have enough to be known as a real samurai. He had a smirk on his face while he counted all the coins in he bag. Once he finished he looked up and saw this man with a sword that had a gold and white hilt strapped to his back. It was amazing. He quickly felt a connection to it. It had to be his.

Mugen thought of an idea. He started to follow the man in the shadows until he saw him place the sword down. Time went by and the man just kept walking. Mugen began to get tired. The man stopped only once, and that was to get some ramen. He didn't place his sword down though.

The man went inside the forest. Day was now night as he started to make camp deep in the forest. Mugen stood hidden behind a tree watching the man getting ready to make his move. It was his nature to steal. The man made a fire and placed down his sword. He then laid down going to sleep. About five minute later, Mugen sneakily walked up to the sword and grabbed it. He then ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast even though he was ten.

"I did it! I did i-" he was cut short by getting punched by someone. He dropped the sword and fell on his bottom. He rubbed his head and looked up seeing the man grab the white and gold hilted sword. Mugen growled and went to tackle the man, but was blocked by the man's foot which was now planted on his head holding him back.

"So you're the brat that was following me around all day, eh." The man stated sheathing his katana. "I hope you know, that you suck when it comes to ninja business kid. I smelled you from a mile away". The man pushed with his foot and made Mugen fall. "But you got guts. I can't believe the Red Kyuubi would send a kid to get this sword though. They must really be getting desperate."

Mugen got up dusting himself off and raised a brow. "The Red Kyuubi didn't send me. Actually they didn't send me to do errands for awhile. I just want that sword!"

"Feisty one aren't you! I hope you know your not getting it anyway. This sword is only for the strong, not brats like you!"

"Who you callin' a brat!? What's so special about that thing anyway?!"

"This sword is more valuable than you'll ever imagine kid. It was made by the best blacksmith's alive and is a lot stronger than a regular sword. It's stature can break a regular katana with one swing, if you have the strength to"

"Woah! That's coo-" he was cut off by being knocked out. The last thing he saw was a bunch of men surrounding him and the older man.

Hours later he woke up tied to a pole. He saw the man kneeling to the Red Kyuubi leader, with his hands tied behind his back. '_What's going on?' _Mugen wandered.

Mugen struggled to get free from the pole that he was tied to. His fidgeting got the Red Kyubbi Leaders attention. The leader, Mitamino Koju, smirked.

"You actually did something good you brat!" Koju said, "Well even though it wasn't intentionally I'm gonna let it slide. For your punishment though, you have to watch me decapitate this bastard! We've been trying to catch him for a long time and now finally we have the sword in our possession. This is gonna gets us tons of gold". Koju smirked once more.

"I am not a brat!" Mugen yelled trying even harder to get loose, "Leave him alone, it's not his sword anyways! It's practically mines!"

The man laughed a bit shaking his head. "Who would of thought that my end is going to come for talking to a wild brat…" He then sighed, "By the way kid, before I die I might as well give you my name. It's Amori Junsuke. What's yours?"

"….Mugen…" Mugen said he was about to turn his head away, but instead shook it with disappointment, then grinning looking towards Junsuke. "Y'know that sword can't really be that special. I remember someone telling me that the sword was only for the strong and not scared bastards. The Red Kyuubi should take the sword, god knows you don't deserve it!" Junsuke heard Mugen's words and chuckled a bit.

Koju laughed. "Your coming along nicely boy, maybe you'll become big in this gang one day. Now it's time for the best part of the show guys" Koju stated. He then grabbed Junsuke's red hair and smashed his head to the floor. He let go and then grabbed his katana with both hands. "Say goodbye!" he quickly struck down towards Junsuke's neck.

Mugen's eyes widened as he saw the event…. Junsuke summer-salted foward and kicked the katana out of Koju's hand and then stood up. He then ran up to one henchman, the henchman slashed at him, but Junsuke turned around and positioned his hands so that the slash was cut the rope that was keeping his hands together.

"Much better!" he said shaking his hands. He then continued to take down the other henchman. Mugen's blood got pumping from the event. He pulled harder and harder to get loose from the pole. He was straining his arms, but he wanted to get in on the action so much the pain didn't cross his mind.

Junsuke kicked one man in the stomach and grabbed that same man's katana using it to end the lives of the other men. Soon he was finished with all the men in the room he was in. He smirked. _'I can't help but feel that I'm forgetting something' _Junsuke thought then getting striked by something from the back knocking him down. Junsulke turned around on the floor. It was Koju. Koju had the white and gold hilted katana in his hand. He placed his foot on Junsuke's stomach getting ready to place the blade through his face.

"For a second there I thought it was all over, but as an idiot you forgot about the main baddie!" Koju said then laughing menacingly. "Now it's really time to say goodbye!" He prepared to stab the blade through Junsuke's head when all of a sudden someone tackled him from behind knocking him to the floor and dropping the sword. It was Mugen! He finally got free from the pole he was tied to. Junsuke quickly grabbed the sword and prepared to stab Koju in his face.

"Goodbye!" Junsuke said putting the blade through his enemy's head. Mugen watched and then fell to the floor from exhaustion and over excitement. Junsuke pulled the sword up and grabbed the sheath strapping it to his back. He then shiethed his sword and laughed a bit watching Mugen. He picked him up and carried him on his shoulder outside the window.

In the Forest

Mugen woke up slowly, laying down by a fire. He sat up and looked around. He saw Junsuke looking at him with a smile.

"You look creepy." Mugen stated with a discomforted face.

"Thanks Mugen. Your big mouth actually helped me out there, it gave me the words I needed to hear" Junsuke replied.

"Huh?"

"Let me tell you something. In this age in Japan strength doesn't matter anymore. To make it in life you have to know the right people. For people like me and you that doesn't apply to us. There's no other way for us to be respected, but to be strong. If your weak you'll be stepped all over on, and live a life of misery. The only person you can trust is yourself, so you better look out for your self and don't get caught up in some nonsense." Junsuke then got up form the floor.

"Um…"

"You and I have no goal in life since we were raised the way we were. We can only follow the wind and our hearts and hope that fate leads us somewhere worth while. Practice with your fighting so that when you get there, you'll be ready" Junsuke explained. "You'll probably need this". He then threw his sword at Mugen walking away. Mugen caught it.

"Your leaving?!"

"Later….brat" Junsuke smiled.

Mugen took his words into thought. It made sense to him, it was like Junsuke was the same exact person as he was. _'How did he know so much?' _Mugen wandered. He then shook it off and got up from the ground. He held the sheathed sword tightly looking up at the rising sun. _'Where will fate lead me?'_

_Mugen might not yet fully have his attitude yet, that he has in Champloo. He's only a kid at this point, but you'll see how he develops into a bad ass in the next chapters, if I get some positive feedback._


	2. Episode 2: Adolescent Cries

It's been a year and a half since Mugen received his sword from Junsuke. He's been training with it non stop. He's actually gotten a bit good. He left the village he was in a week after the events with the Red Kyuubi. He has been "following the wind" ever since then. Mugen just recently reached a new village. Actually he's only been in it for a few minutes. Since he was so small, the sword really stood out.

Three teenagers, around the age of fourteen and sixteen, saw Mugen and their eyes were caught by the sword.

"You guys see that baby?!" the guy who looked like the leader of the group said. "He's only a little kid and he's holding a high class blade like that. It's practically telling us to take it. Lets follow the kid!". The group of three then started following Mugen around town until afternoon turned to evening. Mugen went into an alley to rest a bit, since the hot sun was killing him. He needed some shade. The group stood around the corner grinning.

"Okay, lets sneak up on the brat and take the sword. If he tries to fight…well you know what to do!" the leader said. "Ready…Get Set…G-". He wasn't able to finish his sentence since he punched in the face by someone. He fell on the floor with a trail of nose bleed flailing in the air. "Hey!" he yelled. When he looked up he saw a smirking kid with a bruised fist, Mugen.

"This kind of reminds me of something that happened awhile back, except for that I was the one on the floor" Mugen smirked. He didn't even un-sheath his blade yet.

"What are you guys waiting for, get that punk!" the leader said still on the floor. The other two quickly snapped and threw punches at Mugen. Mugen ducked and pantsed both of them with opposite arms. He the rolled backward and smirked. He saw the two guys quickly pulling up their pants in embarrassment. He took this advantage of them being distracted and ran to the two drop kicking both of them in the face with opposite feet. They all fell to the ground. Only Mugen was unharmed. Mugen quickly got up and dusted himself off.

"You guys are pathetic. Three against one and I hardly broke a sweat!" Mugen said ending it of with a scarce look on his face then faking as if he was going to attack them. The group got scared and got up from the floor quickly running away.

"We'll get you back for this!" the leader said. All of a sudden a group of kids around the age of six and nine circled Mugen with smiles.

"You took 'em down! You actually took those big meanies down!" one kid said.

"Yea, I faced tougher" Mugen replied.

"Those punks always took our stuff and beat us up! Finally someone is actually here to take care of them-"the boy stopped noticing Mugen was meters away now. His eyes widened and quickly ran infront of him blocking Mugen from moving.

"Whadd'ya want?" Mugen asked

"Well you didn't let me finish thanking you, that's pretty rude mister!"

"I didn't beat those guys up for you. You was just lucky I was here" Mugen then started to walk again.

"Wait!" the boy called, "Where are ya going?"

"None ya"

"But what if those guys come back!?"

"That's not my problem. Besides I need to get some sleep."

"We'll let you stay at our hangout!" the boy yelled. Mugen turned around. He then put on a thoughtful expression. He hated sleeping in the forest.

"Alright. So where is this hangout?" Mugen asked.

"Follow me!". The group of small kids and Mugen then traveled to a less populated part of the village and entered a broken down shack. It had a bed and a window. Nothing else, but it was still better than the forest floor Mugen observed the room carefully.

"Better than nothing" Mugen said.

"I knew you'll see it my way" the boy smiled, "By the way the names Poktu. Whats yours?". After Poktu introduced himself so did the others.

"Mugen".

"Nice to meet you Mugen!". About two hours past and while Mugen laid on the bed the kids were talking. Mugen was kind of getting irritated since their consistent chattering didn't let him go to sleep.

"When are you guys leaving?" Mugen asked rudely, "Won't your parents get worried or something if you stay out too late?". Poktu turned around with a depressed expression.

"Were all orphans…" Poktu explained. Mugen then turned facing the ceiling. A lot of kids Ryuukyuu were orpans. One being Mugen. Mugen then sighed.

"What else is new?" Mugen asked.

"Well Mister Mugen we were wandering, since your strong and all, if you can kill something for us". Mugen started it get interested.

"What?"

"Its super strong…"

"Yea…"

"Its super big…"

"Yea…"

"It is a cold hearted beast…"

"Yea…?"

"It kills anyone it sees…"

"Yea….!?". Mugen heart started pumping quickly. He then sat up on the bed, wanting to hear more.

"It even killed a whole village of people…"

"Tell me what it is already!!!"

"It is the Giant Owl Monster!"

Mugen's head turned red with rage. They were only young kids so it wasn't hard to believe that they'd believe in that kind of things. Mugen got pissed and quickly laid back down.

"You guys are retards! I'm going to bed!". Poktu and the other's eyes started to water, and their face turned red. All of a sudden a fountain of tears flew out all of their eyes.

"Bu-but if you don't hel-help us then the monster will get us!".

Mugen tried to ignore them. "There's no such thing as monsters. Trust me just go to bed!".

The night went by and the kids slept restfully, like babies. Mugen did too. All seemed to be peaceful until something banged on the wall from the outside. Mugen slowly woke up rubbing his eyes.

"What the heck was that?" he asked then yawning. The kids were already huddled next to the feet of the bed.

"Mister Mugen it's the monster!" Poktu exclaimed. All of a sudden ghosts sounds were heard and you could feel the shack rock back and forth. It sounded like it was about to collapse. More knocking came from outside. Then they heard screams, loud screams! Even shrieks. "believe it now?" a kid asked with teary eyes. Mugen was still a kid and was a bit scared.

"T-trust me. I-it's nothing…" Mugen said. The banging then got louder and everyone cuddled on the bed next to Mugen. The screams got louder too. Mugen then gulped.

"Okay, I'm gonna got outside now." Mugen whispered to the kids with an uncertain expression. He got up from the bed and grabbed his sheathed sword and strapped it around his back. "I'll t-take care of this thing". He slowly opened the door and walked outside. He saw nothing but the sounds were louder. He then went to the side of the house and didn't believe what he saw…

It was the same three teenagers from the earlier! Mugen was enraged. He un-sheathed his sword. The three heard it and looked towards Mugen.

"Boss…it's the guy from before…" one teen said.

"I-I know…RUN!" the leader said. The three then ran as fast as they could through the forest. Mugen's speed was amazing so he quickly caught up to the group. He threw his blade. It caught the shirt of the teen the farthest and made him fall making the other two trip over him.

Back at the shack the kids were stilled scared beyond reason. They then saw someone step to the door. They couldn't see the person completely, it was covered in shadow. But the figure let off that it was a large demon beast. When the person stepped from the shadow it revealed that it was Mugen with one teen under one of his arms knocked out and the the other two teens under his other arm also knocked out. He then them on the floor.

"These are your monsters!" Mugen said. He then looked down at the three on the floor. "If you guys ever mess with these kids again, I'll make it so you can't even move!"

Night turned to morning and you can see Mugen and the kids at the exit of the village.

"Well I guess I better go. I doubt those bastards will bother you guys again" Mugen said turning around and walking away.

"Mugen wait!" Poktu said. He quickly ran infornt of Mugen. He had watery eyes. He quickly gave Mugen a big hug.

"You'll come back right?" Poktu asked grasping tightly.

"I don't know, but become strong and whatever so when you get older you can come find me and we can spar" Mugen stated with a smirk. Poktu nodded letting Mugen walk away.

Mugen walked and waved his right hand.

"Later brats" he said. Poktu smiled waving back to Mugen with more tears flowing down his face. "_I'll definitely come find you Mugen!" _Poktu thought.

_This one was a bit long. I was thinking about splitting it in two parts but I changed my mind since I really got into the story. I hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned for my next one, it's about how Mugen developed the basis of his fighting style. _


	3. Episode 3: Lyrics Of the Blade

It's been two years since the events Mugen had with the kids. Mugen has developed into a better fighter. For the past years he's been looking for good fighters. His luck wasn't that good, but he found few here and there. No one a lot older would even try since Mugen was still young. He was just now entering a village after a long time of traveling through the forest. Mugen had no sense of direction.

Mugen stepped into the town with a yawn. It was morning and he just recently woke up. As he walked he over heard little kids talking.

"Hey, there's an old man near the ramen shop. You gotta check this guy out" one kid said then running off with the other. Mugen raised a brow.

"What could be so special?" he wandered. He then decided to travel in the kid's direction to check out what was going on where the man was. If he was lucky the man would be offering out free money. He was dead broke and old got money from hustling men to see if they could beat him in a fight.

He soon made it to the site. There was a whole crowd around this one man. He could hear some sort of music in there. Mugen then pushed through the crows to see what the music was and what the man was doing. When he made it though, he raised a brow very confused.

"Huh?". He saw a man holding a katana upside down and making some sort of beat with his mouth. It sounded weird. It was a sound Mugen never heard before, hip-hop. After a few more minutes of nice melodies the man stopped and the crowd started to clap a bit.

"Okay for my next performance I'll need a assistant from the crowd" the man said then looking around and spotting Mugen. "Aha! Perfect!" he said walking over Mugen and bringing him over.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Mugen asked. The man ignored Mugen's question and whispered in his ear.

"Okay kid, pat on my drum over there with this beat: One, two… one, two. One, two...Two, two, two, two. And then just repeat from the beginning until I finish" the man explained. He then pushed Mugen over to the drums. Mugen sat down and waited for the signal to start.

"Okay everybody, I'm gonna show you a little bit of something I made all by myself" the man said then smirking then waving at Mugen for him to start. Mugen started to beat on the drums like the man told him to.

"_Yes! I am the best!_

_Come up to my and I'll beat you in a fighting contest!_

_Please give it a rest!_

_Come up to me and I'll cut you across the chest!_

_All the girls feel woozy when they see me come around,_

'_Cuz I tell them baby I got the largest d in town!_

_It's nice juicy and very round!_

_Yea!_

_Slash Slash Productions!_

_Finish!"_

The crowd just stared. Then they just walked away in disappointment, "This guy sucks!", "Doesn't he know there's kids here? They could of gone deaf", "That dude is sick!" was some of the things they were saying.

"Wait people! I can do better! It's just too hot outside! I was tired!" the man yelled. He then sighed and turned around and saw Mugen walking away. He quickly ran in front of Mugen blocking him from moving any farther. "Don't go! You were great I can really use you in my next act!".

"Sorry man, but I got bigger fish to fry" Mugen said attempting to walk around the man.

"Wait!" he grabbed Mugen's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Yes! I knew there was more to you than that rough exterior, You're the one! You're my predecessor!". The man then started to cry and hug Mugen. "I've been looking for you for all these years. The way you kept the beat without losing it, it was amazing. I can't believe that I found you now". Mugen quickly pushed away and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Hey man! Back off!" Mugen said. The man quickly ignored Mugen and ran behind him grabbing Mugen collar, and dragging him from behind.

"Quickly! Follow me!" the man said.

In the next scene you could see Mugen sitting down tied to a pole. He was struggling to get lose.

"Untie me you pervert!" Mugen yelled.

"I'm sorry I did this! I just knew there was no other way that I could talk to you" as the man explained Mugen still struggled, "You see, I was born with the gift of rhythm. It was like a sixth sense. I could feel the rhythm of air, earth, and water. With this I became a very skilled samurai. Yet, after awhile it felt like my freedom was being taken away so I quickly fled, and became a rounin. That was a few month ago, but now I can be free to express my feelings and feel the rhythm. My master is looking for me. I was his strongest samurai. So you see now I'm searching for some one to be my predecessor. And now I've find him, you!" the man added in a dramatic tone.

"Didn't you say you were searching for years?" Mugen asked.

"…Well it seemed like years!"

"Weirdo…"

"So will you let me teach you?!"

"I don't need teachings from a weird old guy like you!"

"I'm not old! I'm very beautiful! But, your saying that you think your stronger than me"

"Who said think? I know I'm stronger!"

"So then lets make a little wager: Lets fight, and if I win you'll let me teach you and if you win I'll give you all my money I made from my performances"

"Now your talking, but the money you made from your performances. That sound kind of cheap"

"Hey! For your information I made a lot of money off of my performances. The people in this village is just deaf"

"Whatever. Just untie me!"

"Hmph!". The man then walked over to Mugen and started to untie him.

A few minutes later the two were outside with their blades ready in their hands.

"Ready…Get Set…Go!" the man yelled and the battle started. Mugen swung his sword furiously at the man. The man continuously blocked Mugen's strike. "C'mon you can do better than that!". The man then parried another one of Mugen's swings and kicked him in the stomach. Mugen got up and growled a bit. He then ran a circle around the man. Mugen then quickly dashed after making to circles. The man slashed forward and Mugen back flipped and charged again. The man repeated what he just did, but Mugen parried and went to punch the man in the stomach. Before so though, the man punched the top of Mugen's head forcing him to the floor, with his free hand. The man took a few steps back letting Mugen get up. "That was better, but not good enough". Mugen got up and shook off the pain. Mugen then dashed at the man jumping in the air and slashing downward. The man blocked again pushing Mugen back in the air. Mugen then decided to play dirty. He grabbed dirt from the ground and charged at the man again, but this time throwing the dirt in the man's eyes and head butting the man in the stomach. The man stumbled backwards.

"How's that for good enough!"

"So I see you're the type to fight dirty". The man couldn't see through his eyes now. "Well you see now you worsened your shot at winning this. I'll have to use my sixth sense now". Mugen charged at the man throwing swing after swing at him. The man gracefully and swiftly dodged all of them without any problems. Mugen didn't stop and kept on going. After one swing the man flipped over Mugen and from behind plucked Mugen's head. "Lets try that again". Mugen turned around and swiftly, with even more force swung at the man continuously. The man continued to dodge.

'_I can't keep up. He's too fast, but I can't fail! I won't lose to this bastard! I won't-"_ He was cut short by falling to the ground from exhaustion. The man looked down and mugen and smiled.

"Your good for your age, but you couldn't keep up forever. You lost, and you are now my trainee" the man explained, then picking Mugen up and carrying him back to the inn he was staying in.

About an hour later Mugen woke up, smelling freshly made tea. Mugen saw the man standing over him moving a pot of tea over his head. Mugen sat up on the bed and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I knew my tea would wake you up!" the man then went over to a corner and poured tea from the pot into two cups. When he was done he passed one to Mugen and kept the other for himself. "Well you see, you went far passed your body's limit in trying to attack me and fainted."

"Great. Now I'm this weirdo's slave" Mugen said under his breath.

"I heard that!" the man replied. "We'll start our training tomorrow. Right now lets just rest. Tell me, whats your name? My name is Hinato Chitakunolopini. You can call my Pini sensei"

"I'd rather die!" Mugen said, "My name is Mugen".

"Mugen…nice name. Tell me Mugen do you like girls?"

"Yea…" Mugen then raised a brow, "Do you?"

"Ofcourse! I live to please them! Everyday and everynight! I am the master, no the ruler, no the emperor, of girls"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Just wandering. Now get up Mugen we have to start up on that resting!"

"When you rest your not suppose to do anything"

"That's not my kind of resting, now get up. We have lots to do". The man then headed out the inn. Mugen sighed and followed the man out the door of their room.

'_What did I get myself into?_' Mugen wandered

Very far away lied group of samurai's. They stepped up to a women and showed her a picture.

"Have you ever seen this man miss?" the samurai who looked like the leader asked. The women looked very close at the man. After a few seconds of observing the drawn picture, she smiled remembering him.

"Oh that's the man that was here a few days ago. He was performing group of hot 'melodies and beats'. His music seemed kind of foreign. He was very weird." The women explained. The main samurai smirked turning around to his crew.

"We've got our lead men!"

**_To Be Continued..._**

_Episode 3... end! Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Mugen: Shadow Tales. If you liked this episode you'll love the next! Sensei Pin, I crack myself up! Lol._


End file.
